A Very Greendale Summer
by lunaslovegood
Summary: After a crazy third year at Greendale, the gang finds themselves with a whole summer of adventures to look forward to before their senior year. However, Annie realizes that even after all this time she still can't give up on her feelings for Jeff. Join the study group for more shenanigans as Jeff and Annie spend the summer trying to figure out how they truly feel about each other.


_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All story ideas are mine expanded from the ideas/series created by Dan Harmon and the _Community_ writers._

"Annie!" Troy yelled through a mouthful of chips from across the apartment. He laid leisurely on the couch as he watched Annie struggle to tape paper streamers to the top of the doorframe, "there are going to be seven people at this party, including us. I don't think all your decorations are really necessary. Now come throw chips at me and I'll catch them in my mouth!"

Half exasperated and half amused, Annie turned around. Her roommate reminded her so much of a lovable golden retriever in that moment that she couldn't help but smile. She let out a sigh and made her way over to the couch, abandoning her unfinished decorations.

"I know it's just the study group," she said, as Troy offered her the bag of chips. "But we've had a pretty weird year, to say the least. And I think we deserve to have a nice little party. Plus we're seniors now! Isn't that reason enough to celebrate?" She asked with a slight pout as she carefully aimed her chip at Troy's open mouth. She missed by several inches.

"Whatever floats your boat, Bananas!" Troy replied. Annie didn't even react to the one of infinite stupid nicknames Troy gave her on a daily basis.

Just as Troy threw a handful of chips in the air, failing to catch all but one or two in his mouth, the front door opened. Abed stood in the doorframe with several grocery bags draping from his gangly arms. "Chip throwing contest? Cool, cool, cool." He said before dropping the bags on the floor and joining his best friend.

"Abed!" Annie screeched. "You can't just throw pop on the floor! It'll explode!"

"Annie, there are more important things afoot!" Troy yelled with his mouth full again, this time almost choking on the chips.

Rolling her eyes, Annie picked up the grocery bags and resumed decorating. She knew her roommates would be no help, and she wanted to have enough time to get ready. It wasn't every day that Jeff saw her in party attire, after all.

It just about seven o'clock, so the rest of the study group would be showing up at the apartment at any minute now. Annie was still in her room, looking at herself in her vanity mirror. She was wearing a little more make-up than usual, her dress was awfully low-cut compared to her usual pristine style, and she had done something to her hair that she now realized looked awfully like Britta's signature waves.

It's not as though Annie was expecting anything to happen with her and Jeff. It had been ages since they had actually kissed, and everything between them since then had been nothing more than a ridiculous dramatization in her mind. Sighing, Annie grabbed a tissue and gingerly began to remove some of her excess eye make-up. And if she pinned her hair back, no one would be able to tell that she had subconsciously attempted to turn herself into Britta 2.0.

She was being silly; there was no reason to get so dressed up for a guy who would never feel quite the same about her as she did for him. However, she had to admit; her boobs did look fantastic without a cardigan covering them up all the time. She decided that she'd stick with this outfit. Maybe Troy naming a monkey after her chest was a compliment rather than an attempt to annoy her after all. Who knew?

As Annie was removing the final traces of herself trying too hard to impress Jeff, she heard the front door open and two girlish, familiar voices. After quickly adding a few more pins to her hair to conceal the curls she had added, she hopped of her vanity bench and went to greet her friends.

"You both look so handsome and nice in your suits!" piped Shirley in her motherly voice. She was carrying a large bag; it was probably full of baked goods.

As usual, Troy and Abed were donning their signature party attire. "Yeah, they must be especially comfortable in eighty degree heat," scoffed Britta, playfully pushing Troy's shoulder.

Annie allowed the four of them to exchange greetings after clearing her throat softly. "Hi guys!" she gushed as they turned around and looked at her. It had only been a little over a week since the semester let out for summer, but she always missed her friends when they didn't have school as an excuse to hang out all the time.

"Annie!" Shirley and Britta yelled in unison, running over to hug her. Mid-hug, Annie thought about just how happy she was that their little study group had turned into a family of people who could barely spend a week apart without missing each other terribly.

"Holy boobs, Annie!" Britta blurted out as they pulled apart from hugging. "I was expecting one of your hundreds of cardigans, but dang girl!"

Annie blushed furiously, covering her chest with her arms, "should I change? Is this too much? You know I don't know how to dress for parties!"

As Britta laughed and assured Annie that she looked just fine, the door made a buzzing sound. "Dang it, guys! Who moved the brick?" Troy inquired, referring to the brick they always used to keep the door of the building open so they didn't have walk downstairs to buzz people in to their apartment.

"Oh, but that's so dangerous to leave it open like that! Anyone could come in!" Shirley replied.

"Well, seeing as Shirley is the mother figure of the group and we should respect her, we can't make her go downstairs and open the door," Abed interjected, "this only leaves one option. Noes goes!" he finished, quickly moving his spindly forefinger to his nose. The others followed suit, although Britta's reaction time was the slowest. "Haaaa!" her friends pointed and jeered at her in unison.

"Aw come on guys, I don't even live here!" Britta whined.

"Okay, fine. I guess since I'm wearing this suit I have to be a gentleman. I'll be right back," said Troy, immediately running toward the door. He never liked missing even a minute of their parties.

A lump quickly formed in Annie's throat and her palms became clammy. Why was she so nervous? She didn't have feelings for Jeff anymore… did she? She wiped her clammy palms on her short dress, "why did I wear something this revealing?!" she muttered to herself quietly.

"What was that, Annie?" Shirley asked as she removed several containers of sweets from her bag.

"Nothing, um… cardigan emergency!" Annie blurted out before turning around and running to her bedroom, closing the door swiftly behind her. She opened up her closet and started at the color-coordinated rows of clothing before her. After assessing her large collection of sweaters, she carefully picked out a deep purple cardigan to wear over her revealing, navy dress. She sat on her bed and buttoned up the cardigan all the way to her neck.

"There we go," she remarked quietly to herself, staring into the mirror across the room. "Back to normal."

As she assessed her outfit the front door burst open once more, and she could hear friendly greetings being exchanged once again. Then came the familiar voice of none other than Jeff Winger, "Hey, where's Annie?"


End file.
